


Eskimo Kisses

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks he's too old. Merlin knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment_fic prompt, _eskimo kisses_.

"Stop that!" 

"What? It's nice!" Merlin rubs his nose against Arthur's again.

Arthur pushes him away. "Boys don't do that with other boys."

"You always liked it before." Merlin pouts.

"Did not. Anyway, that was different. We're in high school now." 

"Don't see why that should make a difference." A mischievous grin chases away Merlin's pout. "Hey, guess what. Will gave me some gay porn. Wanna see it?"

" _Mer_ -lin." Arthur squeaks. "I don't want to see gay porn." 

"We can try out some of the moves," Merlin whispers. 

Arthur blushes. "Will they work on girls?"

"Oh yes."

"I'm in."


End file.
